


Innocent Beginnings

by TheJadedQuartet



Series: Monstergirl-stuck: The Land of Eros [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: At least mentioned, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Corruption of Champions - Freeform, Futanari, Gen, John fucks things up very badly, Just the opening, Nothing too NSFW in here, That sort of fic, Time-Space fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedQuartet/pseuds/TheJadedQuartet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has been way too calm lately, and it's stressing John out. Surely, having some fun by himself should be no problem, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this Fic is just the Introduction to these series, please head to the notes at the end for more information.

Boring. Really, boredom was not something John would have expected to be a problem at all in SBURB, but it had already been a whole week since everything went down in the Session. What was supposed to be a friendly meet-up with their teenage guardians and the trolls has been a huge fiasco thanks to that tyrant Crocker! Jade and Nanna, well, young Nanna, both of them under her control, Rose’s mom trapped in the jail along with Jake, and then Vriska’s Dancestor coming into the scene to fuck everything even further! Trying to take their chances against Her Imperious Condescension hadn’t been the best idea at all, it only took her a single movement to get rid of the revived Troll and get her hands on the ring. Good news was Jade was alive again... Bad news was that everyone was either wounded or captured. Except the clown, no one even knew where he was right now.

But Rose insisted they had to wait. Something about her Light powers telling her it was not wise to act just yet, that they weren’t prepared. He could do nothing, he trusted Rose with this, she was the Seer of Light after all. One would think having an omnipotent, and technically as long as she wore that damned ring on, completely immortal doggy girl around, that she would be zapping next to other people to try and capture them as well. Instead, everything was calm. Too calm. Too quiet. It was the peaceful, unsettling wait before the storm raged onto all of them. And he really, really needed to relieve some tension.

And given the Trolls weren’t monitoring them through their viewports 24/7 anymore, and after all, John was still just a hormonal teenager, so what better way to relieve stress than to jerk? Spending three whole years with only Jade around, acting like a doggy and being able to smell what he did from the other side of the ship was inconvenient. And really, he was a bit pent up so, why not? Sat down onto the chair of his room, the boy leant back softly and began to scroll his bookmarks, searching for something to keep him busy for a while. Videos, pictures, maybe some read, or... A folder with a few pages hosting games caught his attention. And specially, one at the bottom that he’d hardly had a chance to actually play much. The very infamous Corruption of Champions.

It was really just what he needed! Making a character based on himself, and jumping into a world of perversion to escape the mess that his entire Universe was right now, porn and fun in one. Thank god things like the Internet still worked and kept all the websites there originally were on Earth in the new session, otherwise it would be so extremely boring. The boy surely didn’t expect what was just about to happen, unaware that the most specific sequence of events Paradox could possibly come up with was about to take place.

Ten minutes is all the time John could play, already a few little scenes having caught his attention as he rushed through the game, his shaft twitching lightly against the front of his boxers... And suddenly a blue light beginning to surround him. Oh hell no, he wasn’t going to be zapped off by the Juju thing again! Let alone being horny as he was right now, it would just be too inconvenient! Leaning forward against his desk, he closed his eyes, focusing on his Wind Powers. He supposed perhaps he couldn’t be zapped if he was just air, shaking his head as the Breeze filled the room, enveloping him. It seemed to work for a while, the crackles not stopping, but surely not teleporting him.

His own blue energy conflicted against the clearer electric sparks that tried to launch him through Space and Time, the grip of the table slowly shifting forward to the keyboard. And in that instant, both colliding energies were released in a loud creaking zap, launching the boy backwards against the opposite wall of the room, and phasing through the keyboard and its cable, through the circuits of the computer and back up to the monitor screen.

Bringing a hand up to his head, he looked from underneath the window of his room, only to find a crack in his screen. It would be worrying, and quite a mess... Weren’t it because of the dim lighting that could be seen leaking from the shattered monitor. That, and the fact that it was still fully functional? How weird, he was sure it would have stopped working with a creak like that... Even weirder, the breach seemed to keep extending along the screen, and to the plastic sides of the monitor! It wasn’t until he saw one of the cracks actually flow from the screen and continue opening wider into the air that he noticed something had gone horribly wrong.

Maybe... He could fix it? He lifted an arm towards the screen, trying to use his windy thing in a last attempt to close the, apparently, breach in reality itself. He was met instead with the inability to create the slightest breeze, lifting an eyebrow. Did his powers also break from that sudden explosion of energy? Oh man, he just wanted to not zap off his room, not to fuck everything even further! There was no case anymore, one of the shards of his monitor seemed to cave in, revealing a bright white light behind it. Once again, the screen kept working, hinting it was something bigger than just a cracked screen. And as if it wasn’t enough, as soon as that shard was absorbed, there was a pressure in the air surrounding him, more shards being suctioned in as a gravitational pull formed towards the screen.

Oh fuck, oh fuck! Having seen enough movies to know what was next, the boy immediately latched himself onto one of the legs of his bed, and just as expected, the more of the white light that was revealed under the crack, the stronger was the pull towards it. Like a sort of vacuum or... A black hole? His keyboard was lifted with ease, the chair mashing against the desk, the monitor screen caving onto itself, soon the lightest things of the room were being quickly eaten away by the breach in reality, feeding it and making it grow wider, pillows, his lamp, the CD disks scattered around, and eventually, even his drawers, the glass of the window, the entire desk and the door were being pulled towards it. When he felt the bed budge he knew he had no choice but to let go, desperately hoping his powers would work in the last moment, as he opened his hand, immediately dragged forward and into the brightness.

What followed next could only be described as watching Back to the Future during an acid trip, reality itself scrolling in front of his eyes, Time and Space converging into a single spot as the young man’s body was dragged through a place between dimensions, shifting between the brightest of lights and darkest blackness surrounding him, emotions and memories rushing in and out of him as if his entire body was collapsing. And then he fainted.

Eyes slowly opening, he saw everything around him blurry, as if he was not wearing his glasses... Oh, he wasn't wearing his glasses. A groan escaped his lips as he rolled for a few seconds against the hard ground, before sitting up. A glance around revealed... A Consort village? It would be reassuring under normal circumstances, but either his vision was worse than he remembered, or this place was none of the Lands he had been on so far.

A lush forest surrounded the village, different from the trees in Jade's land, and as far as he'd seen wandering around, it didn't coincide with any geographical location he'd been on. It was even more confusing as he noticed... There were consorts of all kinds in here! Turtles, Salamanders, Crocodiles and Iguanas, and not restricted to the pink, yellow, red and blue colors he was used to. Soon, there were a group of them surrounding him, mumbling to each other. Well, it couldn't hurt asking what was going on.

 

JOHN: uh... hello? can any of you tell me what land exactly am i in?

CROCODILE: THE HUMAN SPOKE!

SALAMANDER: No shit he spoke. Any other remarks, maybe about him breathing?

TURTLE: What land? You are in the land of Eros right now if that's what you are asking.

JOHN: the land of eros? that doesn't sound like a land name...

IGUANA: You should come to see the Leaders if you want to know more.

 

Since when did Consorts have leaders? Since when did all four kinds live in the same place? And since when were they of so many different colors? Ugh, this was just messing with his mind, for now he would allow them to lead him to the “Leaders” and see if he can get some directions. Something told him that if his powers weren't working, the Juju zapping thing might not be able to return him back to LOWAS. Sighing, he stood up, just now noticing a killer headache and following the Consorts into a large building in the middle of the village.

And as they entered, he looked up to the “Leaders”.  It was kind of silly, how the other Consorts bowed on entrance, when the only difference between them and everyone else was that they were wearing those robes everyone back in the session was wearing, made out of, yeah, their bed sheets.

 

LEADER SALAMANDER: Who comes?

IGUANA: Our leaders, we found a human outside in the village.

LEADER TURTLE: And why is that a reason to come to us?

CROCODILE: It's a human boy, nak.

 

There was a gasp from the four leader Consorts, as John lifted an eyebrow, looking around for a second. Okaaaay, why was it so impressive that he was a human boy? He shouldn't have trusted those annoying reptilians (And amphibians) to explain the situation clearly, they were never exactly clear.

 

JOHN: ah, excuse me, but what is there special in being a human boy?

LEADER CROCODILE: What's special? EVERYTHING's special! You're the last male on Eros!

 

Wait. What?

 

LEADER TURTLE: Let us explain, young boy...

LEADER IGUANA: Sweeps ago, the four Cardinal Countries lived in harmony-.

JOHN: okay, sorry to interrupt you, but what countries?

LEADER IGUANA: Good lord, this boy knows nothing.

LEADER TURTLE: Nothing at all. You see, boy, the land of Eros is divided in 4 Countries. The Country of Balance, Skaia, at North, where the race of the Carapaces inhabit.

LEADER SALAMANDER: The Country of Life, Terrania, Westwards, where fellow humans inhabit.

LEADER IGUANA: The Country of Technology, Alberian, at East, populated by the race of the Trolls.

LEADER CROCODILE: And the Dead Country, Cherubim, at the South, where only the few last survivors of the Cherub race survive.

LEADER SALAMANDER: As we were trying to say before, a long time ago, the four Cardinal Countries lived in peace and harmony.

LEADER TURTLE: Relatively, really, they have never gotten along too well. That's why they only needed the slightest reason to begin a conflict.

LEADER CROCODILE: The resulting fight was known as the Great War of Eros, ending with the almost extinction of the Cherub race.

LEADER IGUANA: It was then that the Gods themselves decided to put an end on the foolish mortals' greed, casting a spell on the land so that no male would ever be born again.

LEADER TURTLE: The four Countries signed a truce and pleaded to the 13 deities for forgiveness, but it was too late for that. As sweeps went on, males completely stopped being born.

LEADER SALAMANDER: And only a few sweeps ago, the last male left on Eros died, and the four Countries have begun to desperately look for ways to continue their species.

LEADER CROCODILE: And now that you're here, a non-hybrid human, you're surely going to be wanted by everyone in the world.

JOHN: wait, wait, waaaaaait there a second... I think I kinda got it, but what do you mean by a “non-hybrid”?

LEADER TURTLE: Most Humans, Trolls, Cherubs and Carapacians are hybrids of their race and another, as mixed-breeding used to be common way in the past. When these four species evolved further apart to be incompatible with anything else, they already had a bunch of genes in their gene pool that led to rather mixed outcomes.

JOHN: i understand... sort of, it's really strange.

LEADER IGUANA: Only thing you need to know is that, with no males to be impregnated, the population has been decreasing steadily.

JOHN: uh, you mean with no males to impregnate them, right?

LEADER SALAMANDER: Of course not, don't be ridiculous. Do you have any other question, human boy?

JOHN: n-no, nothing at all! thank you...

LEADER CROCODILE: One more thing. You're the last male on Eros. Be wary of everyone else. Consorts like us were not affected by the curse, and our village is too small to even be considered an independent Country. But it's right in between all the four Cardinal Countries, and once you step out of here, if you're found out, you're going to be wanted. And in fact, being a human male such a rare thing lately, your scent might be easily picked up by wild beasts. So be careful.

JOHN: again, thanks... I should be leaving now.

 

Without waiting for them to even say goodbye, or really doing so himself, the boy rushed out of the building, to wander alone for a bit. If what they had said was true... He knew exactly what was going on. The breach shattering reality on the screen... A world with four countries of different hybrid races, all of them females, and apparently the ones who bred males when they inhabited these realms? He had fucking mixed up Corruptions of Champions with the entirety of Paradox Space hadn't he?

And if this place was in any way like CoC... No, there had to be a way out of here and back to LOWAS, like nothing had ever happened. A way to return everything to normal... But until that was possible, he was completely stuck. As much as he hated to admit it, and as friendly as the Consorts were, he had to head off. Something told him being in between the four Countries made it the least safe place to be in. Not to say, he was easy to spot among the shorter Consorts.

Now the problem was, where should he go? Skaia, Terrania, Alberian or Cherubim... Carapaces, Humans, Trolls or Cherubs.

 

JOHN: i've got the feeling it's going to be a long day...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you have reached this point, you have either read the fic, or have jumped down to the end (In which case I recommend you read it either way to tell if you're interested or not). As stated previously, this is just an introduction.
> 
> I'm trying to do a sort of Choose-your-own-path fic, somewhat like how Hussie used to let his fans decide the commands in the past. Now, if you're interested so far, let me explain the rules of this.
> 
> 1- One comment per person, except if it's for something irrelevant to the content of the next Chapter, and Anon comments will be considered last, for allowing people to comment more than once.
> 
> 2- This will be divided in Fics and Chapters. This means, within the Series there will be various fics in which John takes a certain path, and within those fics, the chapters will be the progression of the story as told by the comments. I will only work on 1 fic at a time, but if said fic reaches a Bad (Or good) End for John, it will end, and I'll start another path in a different Fic of the same series. If that makes sense.
> 
> 3- This means I'm up for John ending up really badly in the progression of these fics. It's intended to be sexual, but it goes beyond just sexual Bad Ends.
> 
> 4- Speaking about sex, I'm open to write about ANY kink aside of Scat and Infantilism. I don't mind at all writing things ranging from general violence to gore, from watersports to bestiality, from vore to torture and slavery, and of course, vanilla and softer scenes are also liked, but I tend to have a leaning towards the rougher stuff.
> 
> 5- To enter a command, simply state something you want. A pairing with John and someone else, a bunch of kinks, if you'd rather have the next path to go be a Good End, Bad End or leave it up for me to decide, as long as it lets the fic escalate.
> 
> 6- All the characters in Eros, aside of wild animals, the Lusii, the Consorts and the 13 Deities (Which in case anyone was wondering, are the Denizens), are Futanari Monster Girls. Disclaimer: I don't consider the term "Futanari" to be derogatory or transphobic, because I see them as being two completely different things. And while I myself don't see why people get so offended by it sometimes, I apologize if anyone is triggered by this word.
> 
> 7- John is expected to be the receiver for most part of the fic. All the Monster Girls are planned to be dominant in a way or another. However, if the mood strikes, I might make an exception and let a Switch Monster Girl let him fuck her. I will not write Lusii or animals as being the receivers.
> 
> 8- Everything will be tagged accordingly, so if you don't like a certain Kink, don't Kink-shame or bash other people for it. In short, don't be an asshole if you don't like this kind of stuff.
> 
> 9- I will try to update this frequently, but other things will get in the way. Don't post about "When will the next part be coming out?" because I don't know. Ever.
> 
> 10- Finally, I will choose from the comments however I please. Perhaps I will go with the option I personally like the most in some cases, perhaps I'll let someone else choose from me, or perhaps I'll use a Random Number Generator. I might also combine different ideas from different comment prompts if there's a combination that might work well.
> 
> Now, thank you for reading through, and if you think you might have some idea to continue this and keep discovering more of the land of Eros, just state it in the comments for me to see. The Rule list will be at the end of every other fic and chapter of this series, so people who don't read this Introduction know how to continue it.


End file.
